


A Great and Terrible Beauty

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Businessman Yunho, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Homophobia, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Superstar Changmin, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin is Korea's most beloved superstar, widely hailed the Korean Adonis. He is adored, worshipped, given royal status. He gets whatever he wants, and some things he doesn't. Everyone around him seems to know what's best for him, except him, until someone comes along and shows him what he needs, but didn't know he wanted.</p>
<p>Previously: Such a Pretty Face</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy birthday to the bae'est of all baes, love of my life, king of my heart, etc etc, Yunho ♥ please forever remain a dumb puppy until the end of time, amen. 
> 
> Second of all, this seems like pwp, but it's not, I promise. There's an actual plot here, but like, not here yet. Obviously. It's all in my head. I haven't written anymore than this, so please don't ask me when I'll be updating, it'll pressure me and I don't like feeling pressured, you can ask flora the explora. 
> 
> Third of all, this is a dom/sub relationship. This is a disclaimer that I obviously don't know everything there is to know about them, even though I did a fair amount of research before even thinking of writing a fic, because these relationships are complex and I don't think anyone who's not in an actual dom/sub relationship will fully understand them. That said, I'm sure there's some things I may get wrong (probably won't, cuz I'm awesome like that), so if anyone has a question, or a problem with how this is written, I will be more than happy to discuss it on tumblr/twitter, whatever makes you comfortable. I'm open to adjusting my views, as long as I feel that your point is valid. I won't disrespect your views, as long as mine are respected too. 
> 
> Fourth of all, this is unbeta'ed, so there's probably mistakes floating around that I'll fix as I see them, or some kind lovely soul points them out to me, but enjoy it anyway \o/
> 
> Update: I've changed the title because this felt more right. Borrowed from Libba Bray's book, but this has nothing to do with that.

"Daddy." The word is whispered, hushed, into his ear as long, slender arms glide across his shoulders and entwine around his neck. Wide, soft lips brush lightly against the shell of his ear, sending a shiver racing through him, and he drops the pen in his hand. "Changmin wants to play."

Fuck. 

Stiffly, Yunho straightens and glances over his shoulder at the clear brown eyes staring back at him.

Changmin’s wearing his black and gold collar. 

"I thought I made it clear I wasn't to be disturbed." His voice is cold, hard, but the younger boy doesn't even flinch. His eyes flutter demurely and he looks at Yunho's desk, strewn with papers and yellow notepads and folders and pencils and highlighters. 

"But I've been so quiet all day so you could work," Changmin says, not meeting Yunho's eyes as he continues to murmur in his ear, making it difficult for Yunho to look at him unless he twists around and dislodges Changmin's arms from around his neck. The soft leather of his collar and the cool golden strands of it brush against his skin, a thrill of pleasure racing down his body at the reminder. Changmin's fingers play lightly at Yunho's shirt collar, and Yunho suddenly notices he hasn't changed since he got home, dropping a light kiss on Changmin's head while asking not to be disturbed and then heading straight to his study to finish his work. 

And his young lover has indeed been very quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Yunho hadn't even noticed Changmin was in the room until he had whispered in Yunho's ear. 

"You know the rule, Changmin," Yunho murmurs as Changmin becomes bolder and licks his ear. He can't stop the shiver as it courses through him, and he decides that's quite enough. 

Moving so fast Changmin only has time to let out a squeak of surprise, he stands suddenly and grabs Changmin before pushing him roughly onto the smooth surface of his desk, papers flying off in the flurry. 

Stunned between Yunho's arms as they rest on forearms on the desk, Changmin stares up at him with wide eyes, breathing slightly fast. Yunho only raises an eyebrow, and then lowers his mouth to Changmin's jaw. Pressing soft kisses to it, he keeps his eyes on Changmin's as he asks, "What's the rule, Changmin?" 

Changmin closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath, but opens them quickly when Yunho lifts his head and says sharply, "Did I say you could close your eyes?"

Gazing up into Yunho's eyes, Changmin recites the rules. "Changmin is not to bother Daddy when he's working. Daddy needs quiet to concentrate. Changmin is only allowed in the study when Daddy gives him permission."

Yunho looks at the bright eyed boy beneath him as he chews his bottom lip, normally a nervous habit, but Yunho knows he's nowhere near anxious now. The little minx is teasing him. "And what happens when you break the rule?" he asks softly, running his fingers over the sharp cheekbones and the luscious lips, the fine jaw. 

"I get punished," Changmin answers obediently, but now it's impossible not to notice the quivering excitement in his voice, the anticipation in his eyes. 

"Very good," Yunho murmurs approvingly. "Strip and turn around." 

He pushes off the desk and walks around it to the mounted, ornate liquor cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Picking out the oldest wine in the cabinet, he pours a measure of it into a wineglass and then turns around, leaning against the wall while taking a sip to watch Changmin. 

Changmin has straightened up and is standing still, eyes locked on Yunho. When Yunho only quirks an eyebrow, and he's sure he has Yunho's attention, Changmin begins to strip. 

He lifts his hands to his silk shirt, slipping the buttons through their holes. Slowly, he works his way down, gaze never leaving Yunho as more and more milky skin is bared for Yunho's eyes. When he reaches the bottom, he shrugs out of the shirt, silk whispering over his skin as it slips off slim shoulders and pools around his feet. Yunho's eyes rake across his smooth chest and hard abs, honed from years of being a superstar. 

Changmin reaches for his belt next, unbuckling it and pulling it from his pants teasingly slow. Yunho doesn't let any emotions show though, continuing to sip his wine as he watches the progress of Changmin's hands, now undoing the buttons and unzipping the zipper. 

The pants slip down long legs, laying in a pile with the silk shirt until Changmin kicks both of them away from himself with a strange kind of grace before stepping around the desk to treat Yunho's eyes with a full view. The movement would look ridiculous on anyone else, but the laws of nature and Changmin are never on speaking terms, and it just looks seductive on his lithe frame. The boxer briefs he's wearing are strained with the outline of his half-hard cock, and soon those, too, join the discarded pile of clothes. 

Finally, Changmin stands naked but for his collar before him, quiet and still as he waits for Yunho to speak. 

Yunho says nothing for a while, watching Changmin while sipping at his wine, letting Changmin stew. Admires the contrast of the black leather and thin golden strands of the collar against that milky skin. It’s enough to have him half-hard.

But Changmin is a quick learner, and he waits patiently. 

Finally, Yunho says, "Bend over the desk."

Changmin moves to obey immediately, though he certainly takes his time doing it. He moves back over to the desk and bends, resting his forearms on the surface and staring at Yunho the entire time, as if he’s trying to get Yunho to move through sheer force of will. 

Yunho doesn’t. He finishes his wine, and then tops it off and takes a final sip before putting it down and walking towards Changmin, hands in his pockets. Their eyes are locked, he doesn’t see anything but Changmin staring straight back at him, and Yunho feels the beginning thrum of arousal dance across his skin. 

He stops behind Changmin, letting a hand trail down from his collar to the broad expanse of smooth skin. Changmin is still, doesn’t move muscle, and it makes Yunho feel proud.

He leans down to whisper in Changmin’s ear. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Changmin nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

Yunho nips the shell of his ear gently. “I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that, Changdola?”

Changmin shivers, and Yunho hears him swallow. “Yes, please.”

Yunho hums, brings his hands up to hold Changmin’s hips. “What would you like?”

“You.”

Yunho chuckles, a deep throaty sound that always makes Changmin shiver, and this time is no exception. “You have me. How would you like me?”

“Please fuck me,” Changmin says breathlessly, and Yunho doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything more beautiful than Shim Changmin, the god of the people, wearing Yunho’s collar and begging to be fucked. 

“Fast or slow?”

Changmin doesn’t respond, and Yunho knows he’s confused. He rarely gives Changmin choices when they do this, mainly because Changmin is sick of people bowing and scraping at his feet and indulging his every whim out in the real world, so when it’s just the two of them, he gives up all control of his body to Yunho, lets Yunho do whatever he likes to him, and Yunho likes that just fine. 

Changmin takes too long, so Yunho grinds his clothed erection against Changmin’s ass, making him let out a strangled moan. “Well?” He’s curious to see what Changmin would do. Demand, like the young celebrat he is, or submit to Yunho’s desire. 

“What-whatever you like.” 

Right answer. Yunho smiles, pleased. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs in his ear. He takes a hand off Changmin’s hip to unbuckle his belt and let it slide to the floor, shoves his pants and boxers down to his thighs, and rummages around for the lube in his drawer, not even bothering to completely take off his pants or dress shirt. 

Changmin shudders when Yunho licks that soft spot beneath his ear, pants when Yunho’s other hand slides to his cock and gives it a rough pull. His hips thrust slightly, as if of their own accord, but when Yunho makes a disapproving sound he stills quickly. 

This. This is one of his favorite things about Changmin, how he stops doing whatever he’s doing the second Yunho is displeased, even if it costs him his pleasure. Yunho would marvel at this eagerness to please, but he knows it’s from Changmin’s desire to be, well, _denied_ something for once. To be offered something and then have it taken away, told he couldn’t have it after all. He had gone far so long with everyone giving him what he wanted, that when Yunho didn’t, that first time they slept together months ago, Changmin was entranced, and kept coming back for more, until they settled into...this. 

It hadn’t been something Yunho had learned immediately. No, it had taken a good few months of Changmin showing up on Yunho’s doorstep in the dead of night, of sometimes Yunho making him sleep without letting him orgasm that Yunho realized...he _liked_ this. Changmin _liked_ being teased and then denied, liked being told what to do, liked being punished or scolded. 

And not just by anyone. Only Yunho, apparently. 

Yunho kisses his ear. “Gonna give you what you want, baby,” he murmurs, slicking his finger and pressing it to Changmin’s hole. He can feel it fluttering, can feel Changmin shaking beneath him. He presses it in, past the tight ring of muscles, and Changmin moans. His hips make abortive thrusts, away and then into his finger, as if he can’t decide whether he wants more or less, and Yunho realizes it’s been quite a while. 

He presses butterfly kisses down the side of his throat, over his collar, nipping here and there, all the while sliding his finger in and out of Changmin’s hole to the staccato of his breathing. 

Changmin’s hands are white-knuckled, gripping the edge of the desk, fingers flexing open and closed. Yunho looks at them, and then down at Changmin, who has his cheek pressed to the desk, eyes tightly closed. Small whimpers make their way out of his luscious lips. 

Yunho removes his finger, to the sound of Changmin’s displeased whine, undoes his tie and slips it from around his collar. He reaches over and expertly ties Changmin’s wrists together with it. Changmin lifts his head and tests the bond, flexing his hand, but it doesn’t give. “Daddy,” he says breathlessly. 

Yunho drapes over him again. “I know, I know,” he says soothingly, pressing two fingers into him this time. Changmin keens, shifts restlessly. “Patience, love.”

Changmin stops squirming, except for the slow rocking of his hips as Yunho continues to prep him, his head hanging. Yunho scissors his fingers, watches the lights play off the twinkling gold strands of his collar, the fine sheen of sweat gathering on Changmin’s back, muscles rippling. He can’t resist, bends down to lick a strip up the knobs of his spine. He bites his shoulder blade, is tempted to suck a hickey on him, show his six hundred thousand fans who he really belongs to, but a breathless warning reminds him he’s not allowed to do that. He goes back to kissing him, using his free hand to grip Changmin’s curly locks and turn his head to the side. His lips meet Changmin’s in a messy kiss, all lust and no finesse. It’s been months, more than a year, but time has done nothing to calm Yunho’s burning desire for Changmin, his lips and kisses and body, _all_ of him. 

Yunho enters a third finger that has Changmin positively panting, but still Yunho takes his time. He crooks his fingers, searching for that spot. Changmin isn’t that patient, though, and it’s not long before he’s squirming again. “Daddy, please…” he pants into Yunho’s mouth. 

“Want more?”

“Yes,” he whines. 

Yunho just hums, keeps kissing and searching, until.…

Changmin’s entire body jolts, his hips buck, and the most delicious sound escapes his lips, some sort of mix between a strangled moan and gasp. “Oh, _God_...”

Yunho catches his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling them gently while staring at Changmin’s heavy lidded, lust blown eyes. “List of questions, now,” he says softly, releasing Changmin’s lip to speak, and watches his tongue peek out to swipe across his bottom lip. He draws it back in, gnaws on it as he looks back at Yunho. He nods. 

“Yes or no.”

“No,” Changmin replies. 

“Yes or no.”

“No.” Yunho smiles, and is then amused at the apprehension that creeps into Changmin’s eyes at his smile. Changmin will regret that no. 

“One, two, or three.”

“Two.”

“Alright then,” Yunho says, drawing his fingers out. 

Changmin looks at him, confused, and then groans. “Please tell me I didn’t…”

“I think you’ll like this,” Yunho says offhandedly, straightening up and wiping his slick fingers clean on Changmin’s body. Changmin glances over his shoulder at him, managing to look completely sardonic even in his position. 

“What was it then?” he asks, dripping sarcasm, and gets a slap to his ass for his troubles. He gasps and turns away, looking down at the desk again. 

Yunho bends down to his ear. “Getting a little mouthy, aren’t we? When have I ever allowed you to ask questions? I think you’ve been away singing and prancing around half-naked on stage for too long.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“No, you’re not,” Yunho says, straightening again. “But you will be.” 

Yunho palms his ass, spreads his cheeks. His thumbs play along the rim of his hole, and he can feel it flutter, clenching around nothing. “Look at you, you whore. So desperate to be filled, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” comes the breathless reply. 

Yunho gets down on his knees, eye level with Changmin’s ass. “Choice two,” he murmurs, just loud enough for Changmin to hear. 

The response is satisfying. Changmin moans, hips pushing subtly back, already searching for Yunho’s tongue. So deliciously _responsive_ , always so _eager_ , his Changmin. 

Yunho grips his hips tightly, hands spread on sharp hipbones, and laves his tongue down the crack of his ass, listening to Changmin’s breath stutter. He drops kisses all over, everywhere, except where Changmin clearly wants him. His lips trail over the perfect curve of his ass, down to the crease where his ass meets his thighs, down the sensitive backs of his thighs. Changmin’s muscles jump under his tongue, and he flicks his eyes up. Changmin is breathing deeply, his shoulders rising and falling steadily, clearly trying to control himself. He drags his open mouth back up, finally presses kisses to Changmin’s hole, revels in the keening it elicits from his young lover. 

“You like that, Changminnie?” 

“God, yes, yes,” he gasps, hips pushing against Yunho’s tongue. Yunho tightens his grip. 

“Stop moving,” he says, and Changmin stops immediately. “Good boy,” he murmurs, kissing him again. And then he stops teasing, pushes his tongue past the ring of muscles. He’s loose from Yunho’s fingering, so loose he slides right in. 

Changmin is making these little desperate sounds, whole body shaking from the effort of trying not to thrust. Yunho brings his hands down to his hole, widens it with his thumbs so he can go in further. He fucks him slowly, languorously, getting everything as wet as he can. Saliva drips down his chin, but he doesn’t care. His lips make a smacking noise, and it’s obscene and dirty but Yunho can’t stop, because Changmin is driving him _insane_. 

“Daddy…” Changmin says breathlessly, his voice high pitched and whiny. Yunho knows what that means, and he reaches around to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. He drags his tongue against the walls of Changmin’s channel, and the response is delicious. Changmin moans lewdly, his entire body trembling under Yunho’s hands. Yunho decides he’s had enough of the torture. He draws his tongue out, pressing a final kiss to his hole and then straightening. 

“So guess who chose not to come tonight,” he says conversationally, grinding his naked erection against Changmin. He keeps one hand around Changmin’s cock, the other skipping lightly up his spine. He watches Changmin’s trembles intensify with pleasure. 

It takes a second or two to sink in, and when it does Yunho sees it. “Wh-what?” Changmin groans. 

Yunho tsks. “Don’t whine now. I asked whether you wanted to come tonight, and you said no,” he says, smirking as Changmin thunks his head against the desk. 

“But I didn’t-” 

“Didn’t what?” Yunho cuts him off, leaning down to whisper dangerously in his ear. He wonders idly whether Changmin has forgotten about the rule of no complaining. Almost every time they scene, Yunho asks him yes or no questions, and Changmin always obeys, whether or not he gets to come that night. Of course, Yunho doesn’t tell him what the questions are, but Changmin understands the rules. 

Changmin just shakes his head. 

“Good.” And then he takes him by the hips and slides right in, on one smooth stroke, as deep inside Changmin as he can. Despite being thoroughly fingered and tongue fucked, the tightness is enough to have him breathless. His walls are clinging to him, sucking him in deeper, so deep there’s no where else to go. 

He bends over Changmin, breathing deeply, trying to get himself under control. Changmin is gasping, his breathing loud and ragged. “God, oh, Daddy, please,” he whines. 

“Be a good boy,” Yunho murmurs in his ear, shifting his hips the tiniest bit. Changmin gasps again. He draws out slowly, just a little, and pushes back in again. He draws back out again, almost all the way, and then screws back into him incrementally, slowly, methodically taking him apart. He searches for Changmin’s sweet spot, and when he finds it Changmin is a _mess_. He’s moaning and trembling and driving Yunho a little crazy. A haze of arousal has taken over his mind, and coherent thought is lost to him. All he can feel is how tight Changmin is, how hot, how delicious, how much Yunho wants to make him _his_. 

He’s straightening up, lifting Changmin with him with his arms wrapped around Changmin’s waist, without knowing what he’s doing until Changmin’s head is on his shoulders, Changmin’s breath hot against his ear. The golden strands of Changmin’s collar are digging into the side of his throat, and his body lights on fire, craving Changmin, all of him, that sweet fall, fucking deeper and deeper into Changmin without being really aware of it. Lightning sparks in his blood, drives him closer and closer to the edge. His hands roam restlessly all over him, over Changmin’s sweat slick body, his pecs and defined abs, through the coarse hair at the base of his cock. He gives him a light pull, not enough to do anything for him but still torturous for his backed up cock. Changmin’s hips jerk up anyway, seeking friction, but Yunho doesn’t give it to him. “Daddy, please, I’m gonna-” Changmin whines, his hands sliding into Yunho’s hair, turning his head towards him and cutting himself off for a messy kiss. 

“You were the one who chose not to come,” Yunho says against his lips, his hips thrusting hard and fast. Changmin moans on a particularly sharp thrust, his grip tightening in Yunho’s hair before relaxing again. Yunho brings a hand down to his perfect ass, squeezing the firm flesh. It widens Changmin’s hole inadvertently and Yunho thrusts mindlessly harder. His hand comes up to brush against Changmin’s collar, pulls slightly at it, not enough to hurt and give Changmin an even higher kick. 

Changmin groans, whether at Yunho’s words or his actions, he doesn’t know, but Changmin doesn’t argue again, instead clenching tight around Yunho’s cock. A strangled moan claws its way out of Yunho’s throat, and before he can stop himself he’s biting down on Changmin’s shoulder and coming, coming and coming, his body trembling, on fire, thrusting erratically into Changmin’s sweet hole. Pleasure shoots through his veins, brings him higher than any drug ever could. His blood is pounding in his ear, and his vision actually goes white. Blind and deafened, he feels nothing but Changmin’s tightness, his wet heat, his hips still jerking uncontrollably into Changmin’s lithe body. He drops his forehead to Changmin’s shoulder, trying to breathe again, trying to draw air into his lungs. 

He comes down from his high some time later, minutes, hours, later. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t care. He becomes aware slowly. Changmin is still in his arms, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, but Yunho is leaning more on him than supporting Changmin. Changmin’s hand is in his hair, stroking slowly, silent as he waits for Yunho to get himself under control. When he lifts his head and opens his eyes, he sees that Changmin is still aroused, but only half-hard. A part of him wants to let him come, but Changmin wouldn’t appreciate that. He’s Changmin’s dom, so he’s going to act like it. 

Changmin kisses his ear, and Yunho can’t stop his shiver. When he glances at Changmin, his face and throat are flushed, his eyes still dark, but he’s smiling faintly. He draws Yunho closer, kisses his lips sweetly and says softly, “Happy birthday, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone didn't catch the note at the beginning, I've changed the title from Such a Pretty Face. This title is borrowed from Libba Bray's book, but this story has nothing to do with that one. 
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty short compared to my usual updates, but it was either short chapters and post more quickly or longer chapters and never get around to it. sigh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After long moments of quiet drowsiness, Yunho gets himself together and picks Changmin up, slipping an arm under his knees and the other under his back and carries him to their bedroom. Changmin is mostly limp curled up in Yunho's arms, cheek resting on his chest with his hand curled lightly around his shirt. He seems to be on the verge of falling asleep. Yunho feels a smile tug at his lips, eyes full of a fondness he's not allowed to show Changmin when they scene.

He lays Changmin gently on the bed before getting a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning him up, and then pulling the covers up to his waist. Changmin's erection has softened, but Yunho has the feeling it will come back with a vengeance if he touches him even slightly, so he's careful not to touch any of Changmin's erogenous zones.

Changmin's staring at him, his eyes heavy-lidded. Yunho stares back for a moment, and then his hands finger Changmin's collar. "I'm going to take this off." Changmin nods. "You're not allowed to come the rest of the night," he says softly. Changmin hesitates for only a second before nodding again. Satisfied, Yunho takes the collar off him and puts it on the bedside table. He leans down and kisses Changmin softly, hungry for the taste of Changmin on his tongue. Changmin lets the kiss remain gentle, his hands sliding up into Yunho's hair and lips following his.

Yunho breaks away and straightens up, dragging a finger along Changmin's plush lips while looking down at his beautiful boy. Changmin stares back, and his exhaustion is evident in his gaze, in the way he lays limp on the bed, the way he doesn't speak. Yunho drags his fingertips over his eyelids and Changmin closes them. Before long, he burrows into the covers and his breathing becomes deep.

Yunho dims the lights to a small glow, most of the room plunging into darkness. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes quietly from his bedside table and then walks over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, leaning his shoulder against the frame while lighting up. He pulls in a deep lungful, the nicotine a breath of fresh air. Yes, he knows the irony of that.

He stares out at Seoul, and his reflection stares back. People scurry up and down the streets, looking like so many ants from all the way up here. It's amazing how such tiny people hold so much power over him and his life.

The moment he isn't buried in his work, or in Changmin, the moment his thoughts aren't consumed by anything, he can only think of how everything is falling apart. His company, his relationship, his _life_. He can't stop thinking about it, about how he's going to lose everything and it feels like there's nothing he can do to stop it. There's already talk of replacing him as CEO, of bringing in one of his imbecile cousins, and Yunho _can't_ let his company fall apart like this, can't let the company that his father built from the ground up be destroyed.

Yunho knows why it's falling apart; it's because he's selfish, going for something he really wants, instead of thinking of what's actually important to his family.

It's come down to choosing between himself and his family, and Yunho doesn't know how to choose.

He glances at his dozing young lover, looking so small and frail in the midst of the deep red silk sheets and thick covers on a king size bed. Changmin is _achingly_ beautiful, so perfect and sweet and special. Yunho still doesn't know how he got so lucky, to have Changmin in his bed and only his, to call him his.

Yunho doesn't know how to let him go.

_"I'm eleven years older than you."_

_"I know how to count.”_

He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. He stubs out the cigarette on an ashtray and goes back to his study. He's not getting any sleep tonight.

***

When Changmin wakes up, the room is dark. A glance at the clock reveals the time to be 11:43 PM. He slept for little more than an hour, and he frowns at being awake. He's so exhausted it feels like his bones are aching, there's no reason for him to be awake, except.... He looks around, and realizes why he's awake. Yunho's side of the bed is empty and cold.

Sighing to himself, he rises and stretches, and then is off to search for his wayward lover, not even bothering to throw something on.

He finds him in the study, as expected. Yunho never could sleep easily when he was stressed out.

Changmin comes into the room softly, trying not to startle him. Yunho doesn't like being surprised.

This time, Yunho notices him. He glances up and when he sees Changmin, he puts his pen down and leans back in his chair, making room while Changmin comes around the desk. He parks himself right in front of Yunho, half-perching his naked bum on the desk and blocking him from his work. Yunho doesn’t seem to mind; his hands immediately go to his hips, thumbs slowly stroking the sharp hipbones.

"You're awake?" he says quietly.

Changmin snorts and lifts his legs so they're resting on either side of Yunho on the chair, splaying his legs wide. Yunho raises an eyebrow at the suggestive pose, sliding his hands down to his thighs. "I should be asking you that," Changmin says, pulling the chair closer to himself with his legs. Yunho's face ends up right in front of his dick, just the way he likes it.

Except he's not getting his dick sucked tonight. Changmin sighs internally.

"Why are you awake?" he asks him softly, sliding his hands into his lover's thick hair.

Yunho turns his face to the side and kisses the inside of Changmin's thigh, sending a delicious shiver up his spine. "Can't sleep yet. I'll be there in a bit."

Changmin snorts. "Yeah, right." Yunho just gives him a Look before drawing gently away and standing up. Changmin lets it drop, watching as he rummages in a drawer and finds the pack of cigarettes he's looking for. Changmin notes that there's only a few sticks left. He knows for a fact there were only two missing yesterday.

Yunho lights up and moves away, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his cigarette as he stares out the window.

Changmin is about to go up to him and demand attention, but something catches his eye. On the corner of Yunho's desk, the front cover of a tabloid loudly screaming _JUNG YUNHO CAUGHT EXITING HOTEL WITH A MAN!_ In slightly smaller print, it continued, _Reputable sources claim they know who he was with and threaten to reveal his secret homosexual relationship, could this be the end of Jung Inc.? Turn to page 3 for more!_

Fuck. Changmin closes his eyes and tries to breath. No wonder Yunho is so stressed. The hyenas were getting closer and closer every day. At this rate, they'll both be done for within a week.

He gets down from the desk and goes to Yunho, entwining his arms around Yunho's neck. Yunho doesn't make any move to hold him back, instead gazing at him with hooded eyes. It makes his stomach clench uncomfortably.

It's been so long, but Changmin is still horribly insecure about Yunho. He's never done anything to make Changmin doubt him, but his entire existence itself makes Changmin feel like nothing compared to him.

"It'll be okay," he whispers.

Yunho doesn't look like he believes him. He takes another drag of the cigarette and looks up, blowing the smoke above their heads.

Changmin can't even use the excuse that he didn't know what he was getting into.

_"This is dangerous."_

_But Changmin couldn't hear anything over the sound of Yunho's mouth sucking at his throat and his own moans._

_"I don't care."_

_"You should."_

_"Young and stupid, remember?"_

_"Should I be the adult then?"_

_Changmin shut him up with kisses, distracted him with hands slipping under shirts and the slick sounds of sweaty skin on skin, the filthy sounds of strangled moans and bodies slapping together._

_"We'll be careful," he breathed into Yunho's mouth._

Not careful enough. Because now, here they were, on the brink of being caught.

"They could be bluffing," he says.

Yunho makes a noncommittal sound, takes another drag.

"If it's real, my company won't let them reveal anything."

Yunho raises an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Did you forget I'm Shim Changmin?" Changmin says, nipping at his lips. He tastes like smoke.

Yunho snorts, turning his face to gaze out the window. "Not likely to ever happen."

Changmin doesn't like his tone; it makes that old stab of insecurity resurface.

Frustrated, he takes the cigarette from Yunho's hands, lifting it to his lips and letting Yunho take another drag before taking it away. Yunho stares at him, eyes so cold and unreadable. Before Yunho can blow the smoke back out though, Changmin leans closer and presses his mouth to Yunho's.

After a moment of stillness, Yunho breathes into his mouth. Changmin breathes the smoke in, feeling it race down his throat and curl in his lungs, up to his head and calm those firing neurons down.

His eyes close of their own accord, heavy with desire and nicotine. He can feel Yunho's proximity have the effect on him that it's always had. Something stirs deep inside him, uncurls and pulses with the desire for attention from Yunho, always only from Yunho. Lock him up with Yunho alone in a room for a week and he'll still want him with an ache that builds and builds. He can't get enough of the older man.

Yunho is, more or less, Changmin's addiction.

Between the two of them, they finish the cigarette, and when Yunho reaches for another Changmin doesn't stop him. Yunho's arms come up to curl up around his waist and pull him tightly against himself, and only then does Changmin relax completely. They slowly finish the second one too, breathing smoke into each other's mouths until it's all gone.

Changmin feels a little like putty in Yunho's arms by the end of it.

"Come to bed now?" he asks, voice gritty from desire and the smoke and the heaviness overtaking his limbs. His erection is thick and hard against his abdomen even as he feels exhausted all over again. There won’t be any relief tonight, but he still wants to sleep with Yunho; given the few opportunities he gets to sleep curled up with Yunho, he doesn't want to be alone in Yunho's huge bed.

"Yeah," Yunho breathes, pressing kisses to Changmin's already swollen lips.

Changmin steps out of the circle of his embrace, takes him by the hand, and leads him back to their room. He turns the lights of his study off as they leave.

Yunho lets him undress him, unbuttoning his rumpled white shirt and pants before shoving them off. They exchange soft kisses the entire time until they both fall into bed, wrapped around each other.

Changmin knows Yunho's going to break up with him. He knows he's easily replaceable; he's just another pretty face in an industry full of pretty boys. Any day now, Yunho will realize that a young twink of an idol is not someone he should give up his entire livelihood for, but today, they're safe for another day.

He's safe in Yunho's strong arms for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I've finally gotten my muse for this back! I think I'll be able to update this much faster now :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Changmin glances idly at the clock, tapping well manicured fingernails against the glass table top. He's radiating impatience and boredom at the same time, he knows he is, and yet the head of PR doesn't seem to notice. He keeps droning on and on at the head of the table, about hard work and success and discretion and blah blah blah. Changmin couldn't care less.

He stares out the windows behind Mr. Kim as his mind wanders back to the last few weeks, of quiet moments stolen between recordings and variety shows and upcoming album preparations. He thinks of gentle kisses, light touches turning into something more, soft lips whispering sweet words into his ears. Then he thinks of mind numbing terror and wide eyes and his heart pounding in an unpleasant way, and he thinks of how long it's been and how much time they have left.

He aches for Yunho.

"Changmin! Are you paying attention to me?"

The unpleasant screech jolts Changmin from his thoughts, and he looks up at Mr. Kim. His beady eyes have practically disappeared in his pug face in his attempt to narrow his eyes at Changmin. Changmin mentally rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I heard you," he says out loud, trying to be as polite as possible. After all, it wouldn't do to piss off the man who holds his public image practically in his hands.

"Changmin. You _must_ understand how serious this is," Mr. Kim says, leaning forwards with his hands on the table. "This scandal could completely destroy your career. You are at the top now, there is nobody in your way. At this point only you yourself could hurt your spotless record."

At that, Changmin feels his stomach clench unpleasantly, fear warring with dozens of other emotions, emotions he couldn't even begin to name. He sighs and leans forward, elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands, closing his eyes. "I know," he says quietly.

"Think carefully about what you could be giving up. You're only 21, you could have decades more of successful music and top star status if we play this right. You'd be giving all of it up, for the sake of one brief flame."

A muscle twitches in his temple. "He's not a brief flame, we've been together for-" he begins through gritted teeth, but he's interrupted.

"Yes, yes, I know, a whole year, that's great for you." Changmin can _hear_ the dismissal in his voice. It has his blood boiling. "The point is that he's still not worth it. You have so much potential, Changmin, so much you can still achieve-"

Changmin snaps, sick of hearing those words over and over again. He stands up quickly, smacking his hands against the table and shoving his chair back in the process. He sees several of the staff scattered around the office jump. He doesn't care."I _know_ ," he snarls.

Mr. Kim's eyes widen, but only for a moment. Then his eyes narrow and turn cold.

He stares at Changmin, eyes piercing. Changmin stares back. The tension in the room is so thick he could've cut it with a knife, and he knows he's setting his staff on edge, but he can't help it; he's furious at the things Mr. Kim is saying.

"You may take care of my public image, but you have _zero_ right to comment on my private life," he says quietly, icicles dripping from his voice.

"When your private life is one misstep away from ruining your public image, as well as the image of the company that has spent millions to make you what you are today, I have _every_ right to tell you how you're fucking it up," Mr. Kim replies, voice hard and gaze cool.

" _You_ were the one who was encouraging me to get into his bed!" Changmin accuses, beyond furious.

"Yes, for as long as we needed his company's contract to spread your awareness with the public," Mr. Kim replies coolly, not even blinking. "Our needs are met and your contract expired, so there's no longer any reason for you to be whoring yourself out to him like a slut."

Changmin's jaw drops, speechless. The _nerve_ of the man! Changmin opens his mouth to give a scathing reply, but Mr. Kim cuts over him.

"Now sit _down_."

Changmin contemplates telling him to fuck off and just stomping out of the room, and even lifts his chin at him in defiance, neither backing down from their stare off for several tense moments. But in the end, he knows Mr. Kim is right about his relationship harming the company's image, and he has no desire to hurt the people who have worked so hard to help him succeed. He backs off reluctantly.

Changmin sinks down in his chair, the anger deflating out of him. He leans forward on his elbows again and slides his hands through his hair, gripping tightly.

There's a pause, and then, "You know what you need to do, right?" The voice is hard, leaves no room for argument.

His stomach drops, anger vanishing to once again be replaced by fear and an unhealthy amount of self-loathing. Changmin swallows. He's worked too hard for it to end here. "Yes," he whispers, voice choked before he can stop it.

There's shuffling, quiet murmuring, and then the sound of the door opening and shutting softly.

When he looks up again, Changmin is alone.

He stares out the wall of windows, into the bright blue of an unfairly cheerful sky, and his thoughts drift painfully to the first time he met Yunho.

***

_"Mr. Shim." He turns around at the sound of his name, gripping the flute of champagne in his hand tightly as he spots the staff member currently hovering over his shoulder._

_He's at the private party being held to celebrate the contract signing between Changmin's management agency and Yunho's menswear brand appointing Changmin as official endorser for the next 12 months at least. The guest list is small, no more than 50 people, and consists mostly of the higher-ups of both companies. Changmin is bored out of his mind, as he's one of the youngest guests there._

_"Mr. Kim requests that you meet the CEO now," the staff says, looking a little nervous. She doesn't look that much older than Changmin himself, Changmin is pleased to note. He smiles a little, to ease her nerves, and the staff member sends a grateful smile his way. She's really quite lovely, with bright sparkling eyes and soft lips._

_"Lead the way," Changmin says, nodding for her to go on as he brushes a hand over his custom-tailored suit, more force of habit than out of any need to smooth out a wrinkle or brush away dirt. He looks delectable, and he knows it. Pity there's no one around to fully appreciate it._

_No one_ young _enough, anyway, he thinks with distaste as he catches some of the old geezers looking his way._

_"This way, please," she says politely, and Changmin looks back at her and readjusts his previous assessments. Maybe she's younger; an older staff member would never speak in formal language to him, no matter who he was._

_"What's your name?" he asks her back as she weaves gracefully through the crowd, eyes on the mole visible on her left shoulder. She's wearing a beautiful, shimmering floor-length green dress that leaves her shoulders bare; dark ringlets curl down her back in small waves._

_She glances back at him, looking a little curious. A small smile flits across her lips. "Seo Joohyun. Most people call me Seohyun, though."_

_"Nice to meet you, Seo Joohyun," he says, and he's awarded with a tinkling laugh. He smiles at the sound._

_"Nice to meet you, too," she says, still polite and formal._

_"Are you younger?" he asks. He takes a sip of his champagne as he watches her._

_"Yes, by two years I believe."_

_Changmin's eyebrows go up, impressed. "That's really young. What are you doing here?"_

_Seohyun raises an eyebrow, most likely at his choice of words. "I mean, how did you come to work here?" he corrects hastily._

_She laughs again. "A lot of ambition, I guess." Changmin waits, and she answers his unasked question. "I'm Mr. Jung's personal assistant," she says, and Changmin can hear the underlying note pride in her voice._

_Changmin whistles this time, beyond impressed. "Wow, that's an amazing position to have while so young."_

_"Mr. Jung says I'm frighteningly competent," she says, all matter-of-fact, and Changmin can't help but laugh._

_"You must be," he agrees, and she smiles at him again._

_"Here we are," she says then, and Changmin tears his eyes away from her to realize they've stopped only a few feet away from Mr. Kim, and, next to him, CEO Jung Yunho, who is holding a glass of wine in one hand while the other is in his pocket, and who is currently staring at Changmin with something unreadable in his eyes._

_Eyes locked on him, Changmin straightens unconsciously and grips his glass of champagne in both hands, a small thrill jolting through him. Jung Yunho is...breathtaking; there's no other word for it. His eyes are bright, slanted like a cat with a sharp gleam to them. Full, red, bow-shaped lips rest below an admirably straight nose, and if Changmin hadn't done extensive research he would've thought a face like that could only be possible through plastic surgery. But Changmin has done his research, and he knows that Jung Yunho has never had a surgeon's knife near his face; his looks are all natural and he consistently takes the number one spot on magazines_ Top 100 Most Beautiful Faces _lists. Changmin is the tiniest bit envious._

_He wonders what Yunho sees when he looks at Changmin._

_He wonders if the rumors are true._

_"Ah, Changmin-ah!" Mr. Kim exclaims, and Changmin gives him the barest of glances before his eyes flit back to the CEO. "Come say hello to Mr. Jung."_

_Changmin steps closer and bows, just enough to be polite and not an inch more. When he straightens up, Jung Yunho is looking at him with amusement in his eyes. "Nice to meet you, sir," Changmin says, grateful when his voice stays steady, if a little soft. He extends a hand, which Yunho takes. Changmin isn't surprised to find that Yunho's hand almost engulfs his own; he's always had small hands for a man. Yunho, however, looks a little surprised by this, if the way he looks down at their handshake is any indication._

_Yunho smiles at him when he looks back up, a graceful curve of his lips, and Changmin feels a little breathless._

_Yunho looks over at Seohyun, who's stopped a little way behind Changmin. He gives her a smile and a nod and says, "Thank you, Seohyunnie. You're free to mingle."_

_Seohyun brings a manner hand up to her chest and bows respectfully, and then slips away and disappears gracefully into the crowd. Yunho turns back to Changmin, and Changmin won't lie and say he isn't a little thrilled to have all that attention focused on him alone._

_"So. You're the man we'll be using to sell my products," Yunho says, and the way he looks Changmin up and down, with a subtle but nonetheless appreciative eye, gives Changmin his answer about the rumors shrouding the CEO._

_It seems the good, upright, moral Mr. Jung Yunho bats for both teams._

_"Yes, that's me, here to obey your every order," Changmin agrees easily._

_Something in Yunho's eyes glint, and then there's a smirk on his face and Changmin feels like an absolute moron. Ah yes, make an innuendo to BDSM, no matter how unintentional. What a great first impression to make to the one whose company you'll be endorsing for the next 12 months at the least._

_He can feel his face heating up and drops his gaze, flustered. Taking a sip of his champagne, he swallows nervously and looks back up._

_Yunho is still looking at him._

_Changmin's eyes flicker away and then back, but when Yunho doesn't look away, he looks to Mr. Kim for help._

_That bastard doesn't look like he's going to be any help; he's smirking at Changmin's obvious discomfort, and then just raises an eyebrow when Changmin doesn't say anything more._

_Asshole. What does he expect, for Changmin to get on his knees and offer to suck Yunho off right then and there?_

__Probably, _Changmin thinks bitterly, even as his face burns from the thought of sucking Yunho's dick._

_He doesn't think he'd mind, given the right circumstances._

_Changmin is interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing softly. He looks up from his champagne to see Seohyun standing near Yunho._

_"Sir, you have a meeting with production in an hour," she says, all brisk and to the point._

_Yunho tips his head in acknowledgement and turns back to Changmin. "It was nice meeting you, Changmin." He extends a hand this time, a soft smile playing his lips._

_Changmin takes it, nods back and says, "And you, sir. I hope we can work well together."_

_"Oh, I have a feeling we'll get along just fine," Yunho replies, his smile becoming razor sharp, a little bit more dangerous. Changmin feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach and tries to swallow._

_Yunho lets go of his hand slowly, dragging along the length of his hand, his fingers lightly caressing his wrist before he lets go._

_"See you around, pretty boy," Yunho says over his shoulder as he turns around, that damn smirk never leaving his full lips. And then he looks ahead, and follows Seohyun from the room, surrounded by bodyguards, and is gone._

_Changmin wonders if he'll ever get his breath back._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /leaves this here and runs away

Yunho is about to explode. 

What do these old men know about his company? What do they know about the publicity his contract with Changmin has brought them? What do they know about his _relationship_ with Changmin? 

They know _nothing._

And yet here they are, arguing with each other and with him about the best way to move ahead, about what would be best for his company. They talk of replacing him, as if there is _any_ body even _remotely_ competent enough to take over and deal with the shit he does. 

They started the meeting almost an hour ago, droning on and on about _selflessness_ and honor and _upholding traditional family values._ The droning had progressed to gritted arguments and then raised voices and now here Yunho was, watching the old board members scream at each other about Yunho's relationship with Changmin, like it was there for them to dissect and criticize. 

Yunho watches them, growing increasingly angry. If only they would let him _speak_ , show them what he'd found with the help of his public relations team. As it is, he can't get a word in. 

He tries to rein it in, and stands up to draw their attention to him again. "Gentlemen!" he calls, and no one looks his way. Yunho can feel a vein throbbing in his temple. He takes a deep breath, and calls again and again, his voice getting louder and louder until he's practically bellowing over them like an idiot. It works, sort of; they stop arguing with each other to glare at him. Yunho takes what he can get. 

"Look," he begins, completely unprofessional, but he's reaching the end of his rope here. "I know the situation doesn't look good-" 

"I wonder whose fault _that_ is," someone snorts. Yunho ignores him and plows ahead. 

"-but the PR team has been monitoring public reaction, comments and interviews done with the public off the record, and I believe our situation isn't as bad as the board believes it to be." 

There's an unimpressed silence as the board members look at him. Yunho resists the urge to sigh, and instead turns to his assistant. He gestures, and Seohyun hurries forward with several large, heavy looking folders in her hands. She passes one out to each board member, and then takes a place at the head of the room, behind Yunho and in front of the screen. He moves his chair out of the way and to the side, and with his nod, she signals to the intern in front of the computer and begins her presentation. 

"As Mr. Jung was saying, the PR team has been monitoring online comments on all and any articles even remotely related to the company and Shim Changmin." 

Yunho sees one of the board members glare at the mention of Changmin name out of the corner of his eye, and gamely ignores him. 

Seohyun goes into numbers and statistics and positivity, and her soothing voice lulls him into peaceful calm. He lets her voice wash over him, and his mind begins to wander. He thinks about the second time he saw Changmin, the first time they became had sex. 

*** 

_He's almost done with his work for the day when Seohyun knocks on his door and asks for permission to enter. Yunho gives it, slightly puzzled. Seohyun rarely comes into his office, instead preferring to work at her desk outside his office and call him when she had to tell him something._

_He watches as Seohyun enters and then quietly closes the door behind her, before walking over to him, her heels making a steady tap tap rhythm on the wooden floors. Her red hair swings behind her in a perfect ponytail, white blouse and pencil skirt impeccably neat._

_"Sir, there's a guest waiting outside, asking to speak to you," she says, and this is nothing weird, if you ignore the fact that she came in personally to tell him, except there's something hesitant in her eyes and the way she bites her lower lip._

_Hm._

_"Okay," Yunho says evenly. "Does he have an appointment?"_

_"No sir," she answers, and again Yunho is surprised. Seohyun never lets anyone see Yunho without an appointment, with the exception of Board members. She's more strict about it than Yunho himself, who sometimes allows people to see him if he comes across them himself, to Seohyun's great annoyance. Why would she come to him about someone who didn't even have an appointment?_

_Yunho looks at her closely. "Who is it?"_

_She clears her throat delicately and leans forward slightly, eyes wide, as if to share a great secret, and almost whispers, "It's Shim Changmin, sir."_

_Ah._

_Yunho nearly laughs, knowing full well about Seohyun's celebrity crush. He'd seen her phone more than once._

_"Did he mention what he wants?" he asks instead._

_"No sir, just that he wanted to speak to you."_

_"Well. Alright then. Give me ten minutes."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_She walks back out, tugging on a lock of her ginger ponytail that swung to the front, and then waits a moment before putting his work away and walking to the large one way mirror next to the door, blinds down most of the time so he doesn't get distracted. He flicks the lights out, pulls the cord to bring the blinds up, and then slips his hands into his pockets and observes._

_On the other side, Shim Changmin is indeed waiting, but he doesn't look the smallest bit bored. He's leaning over the high partition on Seohyun's desk that separates her from waiting visitors, elbows propped and a grin on his face as she says something. Seohyun has turned a delicate shade of pink, her eyes half-moon crescents that Yunho rarely sees at work. He feels a smile tug at his own lips at the scene in front of him._ They would make a cute couple, _he thinks absentmindedly. He's been thinking about the young idol since he met him almost a week ago at the unveiling party, and almost gave in to the temptation to give some flimsy excuse and call him into his office, but always stopped himself at the last minute. Nothing would come of it._

_But now here he was, laughing with his secretary outside his office. Changmin laughs with his entire body. His shoulders shake and his eyes become mismatched, gummy smile bright. He's incredibly handsome._

_Yunho walks back to his desk, pressing the intercom button on his phone and telling Seohyun to send him in. Then he leans back against his desk, slips his hands in his pockets, and waits._

_Changmin comes in not a minute later, and he's completely different from when he was with Seohyun. He seems almost..._ shy. _He closes the door quietly behind him and then stands there, looking unsure. Yunho watches as his eyes dart around his office, taking in the wall of windows behind Yunho's desk, the comfortable chairs and sofa to one side of his office for receiving guests, and then finally Yunho._

 _For a moment they're both silent, taking the other in, sizing up what they see. Changmin is wearing a simple outfit that he pulls off well, good fitting dark jeans and a shirt that says_ #HANDSOME. _A faint smile tugs at Yunho's lips. He wonders what Changmin thinks when he looks at him._

_"So," Yunho says, breaking the silence. "Shim Changmin."_

_Changmin gives him a weak smile and then looks away, putting his hands in his pockets. Brown curls flop over his forehead, reaching passed his eyebrows. He looks incredibly nervous._

_"What can I do for you?"_

_Changmin's eyes flick back to him, dark under his fringe. There's something unreadable in his eyes, something Yunho can't quite put a finger on. He was no idea what Changmin wants. He tries to think of a reason Changmin could be here, but comes up with nothing._

_"I, um..." He swallows, and then says, "I just thought I should, um, introduce myself. Since we're uh, working together now. Kind of. Um." His face turns slowly red as he speaks, and he's so adorable Yunho wants to walk right up to him and kiss him._

_He doesn't do that. Instead, he walks over to a cabinet tucked against the side wall and pulls out a bottle of vodka. "On the rocks?" he says, holding up the bottle for Changmin's viewing. Changmin nods, so he pours two fingers each into two glasses and drops a couple cubes of ice in them._

_He brings it over to Changmin, who takes it with both hands and murmurs a quiet thanks, eyes lowered. Yunho is tempted to keep standing near him, he smells so delicious, but Changmin already seems so uncomfortable so he walks back to his desk, taking up his previous position, glass of vodka raised to his lips._

_Just then, it occurs to Yunho that perhaps Changmin is not used to such strong drinks. He knows Changmin is of a legal age to drink, but he's still pretty young. Then again, Yunho thinks wryly, he's also an idol. Better to check anyway._

_"Have you drank vodka before?" he asks._

_Changmin's eyes lift to his and then he flicks his fringe out of his face. Yunho gets the impression he wants to roll his eyes, and is pleased. He seems to be relaxing just a bit. "Of course I have," he says, managing to sound insolent and yet polite at the same time. Yunho is both mildly impressed and irritated, amusement quickly vanishing. If there's one thing he can't stand, it's cocky young idols. God knows he's had to meet enough by way of his company._

_Something must show on his face, because Changmin looks nervous again. Yunho regrets losing that tiny glimmer of a personality, and yet...._

_He takes a final sip of his drink and then puts it aside on his desk. When he looks back up, Changmin brings his glass up to his mouth and finishes his drink, licking the drops of moisture across his lips. And then he stands there and looks at Yunho, and it's clear what he wants._

_"Come here, Changmin," he says, softly but also leaving no room for disobedience, and Changmin hesitates for only a second before he's walking across the office towards him. He stops about a foot away, fingers rubbing against the glass in his hand nervously._

_Yunho stares at his pretty face a moment more, and then reaches out, gently taking the glass from his hand and setting it next to his. Changmin tracks his movement with his eyes._

_And then Yunho reaches out again, his hands going to his belt, and pulls him in by the loops, gently, until Changmin is standing between his legs. He's half a head taller now, given how Yunho is leaning against his desk._

_Yunho hears his breath hitch._

_Changmin's cheeks are stained red, although whether it's from the alcohol or his current position, Yunho isn't sure. He suspects it's more the latter than the former. He's biting nervously at his lips, eyes flicking rapidly all over Yunho's face, as if trying to figure what he's about._

_Yunho looks steadily back. "What did you really want?" He knows he's doing that thing again, when his voice gets all soft and unyielding, and he leaves no room for a lie._

_Changmin's eyes settle on his, and he swallows. "I...I don't...know...." he whispers. And he sounds like he really doesn't._

_Yunho smiles, and Changmin's eyes drop to his lips._

_"Well then, it's a good thing I do know what you want, hm?" And he does; he's seen it before, in countless other young men who look at him the way Changmin is right now, who want this one thing from Yunho, but this time...Yunho wants to give it to him._

_Changmin's eyes snap back to his. "What do you mean?" he asks, looking hesitant._

_Yunho tugs him in closer, until his lips are right next to Changmin's ears. He can hear Changmin's breathing speed up, and kisses his ear gently to calm him. It seems to work, because Changmin brings his hands hesitantly up to Yunho's arms, placing them lightly on his biceps._

_Pleased, Yunho smiles and whispers, "I know what you want from me. You want me to tell you what to do, and you want to obey. You want me to praise you, you want me to bend you over this desk and fuck you till you can't even scream anymore. Isn't that right, Changminnie?"_

_Changmin gasps, his whole face and ears red when Yunho turns his fave towards him. He's blushing wildly, refusing to meet Yunho's eyes, and even though Changmin doesn't say anything, Yunho can see his desire in his eyes._

_"I see you're not denying it," Yunho observes, almost teases. Changmin still doesn't look at him, eyes fixed on Yunho's windows. Yunho draws his eyes back to him, cups his face in his hands, and then, just when they're close to enough to kiss, he says, "Do you want me to kiss you?"_

_Changmin's breath hitches again, his eyes flutter to Yunho's lips, but he still doesn't say anything._

_Yunho lifts an eyebrow._

_Changmin swallows and then slowly nods his head. It's not enough for Yunho though._

_"Say it out loud."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_

_Changmin's hands tighten on his arms. "Yes, I want you to kiss me," he whispers, blushing up a storm, and Yunho is so charmed._

_"Good boy," he praises, and Changmin's eyes slide away again. They quickly come back when Yunho strokes his high cheekbones though, and then finally kisses him._

_Changmin gasps at first, but when Yunho presses against those plump lips he responds, pressing back nervously at first and then with more confidence. Pleased, Yunho hums into the kiss and tilts their heads for a better angle. When he catches Changmin's bottom lip between his and licks, Changmin actually moans and presses even closer. His hands slide Yunho's arms, seemingly unconsciously, and then they're wrapping around his neck, fingers sliding into Yunho's hair. Yunho lets out a moan of his own when Changmin opens his mouth and lets Yunho's tongue in, his lightly scratching fingers sending tiny sparks of pleasure racing through him. His previously half hard cock strains against his pants, almost aching._

_Unable to take advantage with their current height position, he stands up fully and flips them so he's pressing Changmin against his desk, pressing until Changmin is forced to sit down with his legs spread for Yunho to stand between._

_Yunho breaks away from his delicious mouth, wanting to explore his jawline and throat, but Changmin whines and tugs on his hair. When Yunho looks at him, the younger man looks wrecked. His eyes are blown so wide there's barely any brown left; he's breathing hard and his hair is in his eyes and he looks like something Yunho wants to eat right up._

_"Something wrong, Changmin?" he asks, despite feeling winded himself._

_"Please, I...I want..." Changmin whines, tugging on Yunho to bring him closer, eyes locked on his lips._

_"What do you want?" Yunho says, voice rough and low. His cock is throbbing, pulsing pre come just looking at the gorgeous young man panting for him, aching to spread him on his desk. "Tell me clearly." He wonders if Changmin will say it, or if he will need more coaxing._

_"I want...I want you to...fuck me," he whispers, eyes wide and embarrassed and still so alluring. Yunho feels like he's getting sucked in._

_"Good boy," he hums, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Fuck me...?" he says, letting his voice trail off, a hint for Changmin that his request is not complete._

_Changmin's brows furrow in confusion; it's absolutely adorable. "Please?" he tries._

_"Good, but what will you call me?" Yunho asks, steadily running his hand up and down Changmin's side._

_Changmin hesitates. His breathing is somewhat normal, and his blush seems to have calmed a little too. "What do you want me to call you?" he asks back._

_Yunho smiles; it's the right answer. Then he leans in close, so close their lips are centimeters away from each other, and says, "Call me daddy."_

_The blush that fires up his face is fascinating; Changmin's cheeks and ears and throat become so red in a matter of seconds that Yunho wonders what the heat must feel like. He wonders how far down his blush goes._

_"Come on now," he nudges._

_Changmin opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again and says, "Fuck me daddy."_

_Those not-very-innocent words coming from that pouting, sinful mouth is enough to push Yunho over the edge; he grabs Changmin's wrists and pulls them over his head, forcing him to lay down on the desk. Fortunately, due to excessive conditioning by Seohyun, Yunho always leaves his desk spotless when he's done for the day, and so Changmin isn't forced to lie uncomfortably on papers and pens._

_"Stop me if you want," Yunho says, and what follows makes Yunho feel like he became an animal._

_Hot, sweaty, naked skin; shuddering breaths and high pitched whines; the obscene sound of lube and bodies slapping against each other. It feels like Yunho is on fire, his entire body frazzled, with only one goal in mind: to make Changmin_ his _, to claim him inside out, mark him as his own so no one will ever think to take what's his. His hands roam over smooth skin, soft in some places and hard at others. He leaves him a necklace of kisses, stopping from leaving bruises because he knows Changmin is constantly in the public's eyes. Maybe one day..._

_And the most fascinating part of it all, the part that truly arouses Yunho, is how easily Changmin obeys. How easily he does as he's told, how he takes what Yunho gives, always asking for more, more. The sounds he makes drives Yunho crazy, thrusting harder and gripping tighter until a distant part of his mind is afraid he might break something._

_By the end of it, when they're both covered in sticky come and Changmin's pleasure-filled whimpers and cries are ringing in Yunho's ears, Yunho feels something inside him settle, relaxed and calm._

_He stays on top of Changmin, bent uncomfortably over the desk, for a long while, and Changmin doesn't push him away._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥


End file.
